1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a waterproof insulation displacement connector and a method of manufacturing it.
2. Description of Related Art
A waterproof insulation displacement connector of this kind is disclosed in Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9-92384. Briefly describing it, a rubber stopper into which electric wires are inserted watertightly is formed on the rear surface of the housing accommodating a plurality of pressure-connection terminals connected with electric wires under pressure. The housing is accommodated in the accommodating hole formed on the frame, and the entrance of the accommodating hole is closed with the rubber stopper.
The construction of the housing arid the process of connecting the electric wires with the terminals under pressure will be described below.
As shown in FIG. 9, a plurality of cavities (d) each accommodating a pressure-connection terminal (c) having a pressure blade (b) is formed in a housing (a) such that the cavities (d) are arranged in parallel with one another. An opening (e) is formed on an upper surface of each cavity (d), and a rubber stopper (f) for all the cavities (d) is provided on a rear surface of the housing (a). A plurality of insertion holes (g) into each of which an electric wire (h) can be inserted watertightly is formed through the rubber stopper (f) such that each insertion hole (g) corresponds to each cavity (d). Each insertion hole (g) is formed at a position higher than the level of the pressure blade (b) of the terminal (c) so that the electric wire (h) can be inserted through the insertion hole (g) without the electric wire (h) interfering with the pressure blade (b).
In a pressure-connection work, the electric wire (h) is inserted straight into the insertion hole (g) of the rubber stopper (f). Then, an end of the electric wire (h) is held over the pressure blade (b). Then, the end of the electric wire (h) is inserted into the opening (e) and pressed downward to the pressure blade (b) with a pressure tool. As a result, the end of the electric wire (h) is connected with the terminal (c) under pressure, as shown with two-dot chain lines of FIG. 9.
However, in the above-described conventional waterproof insulation displacement connector, the insertion position of the electric wire (h) inside the rubber stopper (f) is higher than that of the pressure blade (b). Thus, when the electric wire (h) is connected with the terminal (c) under pressure, the portion of the electric wire (h) projecting forward from the insertion hole (g) of the rubber stopper (f) is bent and stretched downward. Consequently, the electric wire (h) compresses the lower side of the front end of the insertion hole (g), thus forming a gap between it and the upper side of the front end of the insertion hole (g). Thus, the sealing performance in the periphery of the electric wire (h) may deteriorate.
The present invention has been made in view of the above-described problem. Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to secure sealing performance in the periphery of an electric wire.
In order to solve the above-identified object, a rubber stopper having an insertion hole into which an electric wire can be inserted watertightly is provided on a rear surface of a housing accommodating a plurality of cavities each accommodating a pressure-connection terminal and having a pressure-connection opening formed on a surface thereof. The electric wire is inserted through the insertion hole of the rubber stopper to place a front end of the electric wire in the vicinity of a front end of the pressure-connection opening, and the front end of the electric wire is pressed against the pressure-connection terminal to connect the electric wire with the pressure-connection terminal. A receiving tool projecting in a direction opposite to a pressure-connection direction is provided immediately forward from the rubber stopper to connect the electric wire with the pressure-connection terminal, while the receiving tool is receiving a root portion of the electric wire projecting forward from the rubber stopper.
The receiving tool provided on a pressure die is inserted into the cavity at a position immediately forward from the rubber stopper in a direction opposite to the pressure-connection direction. A guide portion formed on the receiving tool moves forward the electric wire inserted through the rubber stopper while the guide portion guides the electric wire in a direction apart from the pressure-connection terminal.
A rubber stopper having an insertion hole into which an electric wire is inserted watertightly is provided on a rear surface of a housing accommodating a plurality of cavities each accommodating a pressure-connection terminal and having an pressure-connection opening formed on a surface thereof. The cavity has a receiving tool-insertion opening formed at a position of a surface thereof opposite to the surface on which the pressure-connection opening is formed to receive a root portion of the electric wire projecting forward from the rubber stopper such that the receiving tool-insertion opening is located immediately forward from the rubber stopper. A cover for closing the receiving tool-insertion opening is also provided.
A rubber stopper having an insertion hole into which an electric wire is inserted watertightly is provided on a rear surface of a housing accommodating a plurality of cavities each accommodating a pressure-connection terminal and having an opening formed on a surface thereof. A receiving tool for receiving a root portion of the electric wire projecting forward from the rubber stopper is projectingly formed at a position on the surface of the cavity opposite to the surface on which the pressure-connection opening is formed such that the receiving tool is located immediately forward from the rubber stopper.
A guide portion is formed on an end of the receiving tool to forward move the electric wire inserted through the rubber stopper while the guide portion is guiding the electric wire in a direction apart from the pressure-connection terminal.
An electric wire is inserted into the insertion hole of the rubber stopper, with the receiving tool provided immediately forward from the rubber stopper. Then the electric wire is pressed against the pressure-connection terminal. As a result, the electric wire is connected with the terminal under pressure, with the receiving tool receiving the root portion of the electric wire projecting forward from the rubber stopper.
When the electric wire is stretched in the pressure-connection direction in a pressure-connection operation, the root portion of the electric wire is received with the receiving portion. Thus, the insertion hole of the rubber stopper is not subjected to the stretching force. Consequently, the insertion hole of the rubber stopper can be prevented from deforming, which provides sealing performance in the periphery of the electric wire securely.
When the housing is placed on the pressure die, the receiving tool provided on the pressure die is inserted into the cavity at the position immediately forward from the rubber stopper.
An electric wire inserted through the rubber stopper is moved forward while it is being guided by the guide portion of the receiving tool in a direction apart from the pressure-connection terminal. Thus, even a deformed electric wire can be prevented from interfering with the pressure-connection terminal when it is moved forward in the cavity.
With the receiving tool-insertion opening formed on the housing, the method of process of the present invention can be carried out reliably. The opening also contains a cover which can be opened and closed.
The method of process of the present invention can be carried out without altering the construction of the pressure die. Similarly, it is possible to prevent an electric wire inserted into the cavity from interfering with the pressure-connection terminal without altering the construction of the pressure die.